


No One Has to Know (what we do)

by andthatiswhythelightningstruck



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Extended Scene, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Barry’s first time actually in a stakeout with Harrison Wells. Which is fine. Totally, completely fine. (Barry’s just supposed to sit in a van with the man he’s been crushing on since forever. He’s fine with this, really. Not.) [Shortly after 1x11, The Sound and the Fury.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has to Know (what we do)

It wasn’t like it was his first time staking out. At least a form of staking out, anyways. When he was little, he used to do fake stakeouts with Iris, spying on neighbors and pretending they were top-secret agents. (Even though in real life, the most exciting thing that ever happened to them was watching Mrs. Jackson’s dog chase a seven year old. And even then, Barry had felt a little guilty about laughing at that.) There was another time Joe let Barry get into a stakeout when he was still in college – and while that had its own new set of thrills, Barry couldn’t particularly remember much except studying for a chemistry exam…and freaking out when he realized that Joe was already out of the car.

But Barry had grown since then – and he liked to think that he’d gotten a bit more…graceful, to say the least, or maybe even _professional_ – if he was lucky. (Who was he even kidding?)

There was, however, one small problem that kept Barry from being anywhere near professional – or graceful in this particular stakeout.

_Harrison Wells._

Barry didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that he had harbored a small, innocent crush on the man even before he had actually met Harrison. Iris used to tease him ruthlessly about it. She’d pick up the treasured biography (which always sat on Barry’s nightstand) and, flipping through the pages, would say, “You know, most people crush on actors. Actresses. Singers, drummers, the superstars that have fanfiction written about them on every fan page.” She had given Barry a quirky smile, continuing lightly, “But no, dorky Barry Allen has a crush on a _scientist_.” Barry would always roll his eyes and grab the biography back, pretending to act all casual about it…even though he knew that Iris had only hit the tip of the iceberg about his admiration for the man.

Up until a few weeks ago, Barry had been perfectly content knowing that Harrison Wells would forever just be a celebrity crush – and that there were more reliable, clearer people standing in front of him who knew him better – really, properly _loved,_ too. (Iris. Only she was seeing Eddie, and everything would be a mess if he tried anything.)

 _But now_ –

In the quietest moments – in the moments in-between – in the moments when he wanted nothing more than to lean in and just give a quick kiss – in the moments when Barry thought he might come _this_ close to admitting everything, Barry had to remind himself that even _if_ he now knew the man, Harrison Wells would forever be someone…untouchable. Unable to be reached. To put it shortly, Barry would have better luck hitting off with a stranger on the street.

Only here the two men were, sitting next to each other in a van and keeping wary eyes on the Rathaway mansion. Barry didn’t know why they were here – he didn’t want anything to do with Hartley, but Harrison had been the one to say that they wanted to make sure that they weren’t connected at all. (“Even though the Rathaways disowned Hartley…who’s to say they haven’t at least attempted something else,” Harrison had only said when Barry asked for an explanation.) Caitlin couldn’t come – she had said something about catching up on work – and Cisco had said something about a family get-together.

“So.” Barry drummed his fingers against the wheel. It was dark all around – the only sources of light were the street lamps and the dim, green glow of the digital numbers on the clock. Every time Harrison adjusted his seating, his glasses would flash under the light. (And Barry would briefly forget how to act normally.) “Has this…been a normal thing? _Is_ this going to be a normal thing? Stakeouts?”

“Why?” Harrison asked, glancing over at Barry.

“I dunno – I mean, you did it already with Hartley before…I’m beginning to wonder if we’re gonna have to adjust to this from now on.” Barry paused, and stilling his fingers on the wheel, he added hurriedly, “Not that I wouldn’t mind. Stakeouts are cool. Really.”

At this, the corners of Harrison’s lips twitched into a smile. “Barry.”

“I’m serious – did you know Joe took me out on a stakeout once? I mean, it wasn’t that interesting – _not saying that this isn’t interesting_ – but I mean, I liked to be prepared. I brought a chemistry textbook, though, so it wasn’t like I was paying too much attention to what was really going on in the first place…but I’m paying attention now. So stakeouts – yay, or nay?” By the time Barry had finished speaking, he was slightly out of breath. He slowly pressed himself back in his seat, hoping to dear God that Harrison couldn’t see the expression on his face. (Embarrassed beyond belief, humiliated, frenzied.)

“ _Barry_ ,” Harrison only said, shaking his head. His smile was still on his face. “I don’t know – would you mind if we got into more stakeouts?”

“I don’t know,” Barry replied honestly, sliding his hands to his lap. “I mean…this will be the first test-drive on stakeouts.” He tilted his head up at the Rathaway mansion. There were some lights in the windows – and he could make out the outlines of people walking through the rooms. Barry sank back into his seat. There was something about watching the mansion, to be honest…knowing that it used to be called home by someone, even if that someone happened to be an asshole.

“If we’re going to be here…” Barry heard a soft rustling from Harrison’s side. A minute later, a few paper bags were being pushed lightly in Barry’s direction. Under the dim light, he could make out _Big Belly Burger_ ’s familiar logo. Barry grinned and looked over at Harrison, who was already lifting a burger from his own bag. The older man tapped it lightly against Barry’s burger.

“Cheers,” they said in unison.

\--

“Did you ever know the Rathaways?” Barry asked, the side of his face resting on the cool window. His voice came out sleepy and faint – it was nearing one in the morning. So far, nothing had happened. (Only Barry didn’t mind. Not really. This was actually…comfortable.)

Harrison’s voice was just as drowsy and relaxed-sounding as Barry’s had been when he replied, “No, I’ve never had the pleasure…though I think they were aware their son was working with me. I think that might have actually added to their disproval.”

“Oh.”

They fell back into silence.

“Barry?”

“Mm?”

“There’s something I meant to tell you after the press conference –”

“Dr. Wells –” Barry turned his head to look at the man. He met Harrison’s storm-colored eyes. “Listen, you don’t need to strain anything out of yourself. I understand everything now. _We_ understand everything now.” He gave him a slight smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I…” Harrison’s voice drifted. He bowed his head forward. Barry watched curiously as the older man’s eyelids fluttered shut. Then, almost in a tight voice, Harrison murmured, “I wasn’t – I _meant_ it when I was saying that a friend – _you…_ ” His voice drifted. Barry felt something hitch in his chest – his heart stuttered as Harrison turned to look at him.

Softly, Harrison said, “It seems that…I’ve realized, Barry – it’s always you.”

Barry hesitated. “Always…me?” He could hardly breathe. He could interpret this in a million different ways – but which one was it?

“You –” Harrison cut himself off. He turned away, leaving Barry more bewildered than ever. “I meant it,” was all the older man said. “Just remember that, Barry. I meant it.”

Barry frowned. “Dr. Wells – Harrison?” He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to him. “I know you meant it. Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

The look on Harrison’s face was pained. “Barry –”

“Harrison.” Barry hesitated again. Then, before he could lose his nerve, he gently placed a hand over the man’s shoulder. Harrison didn’t pull away. “I know now. Its…it’s – well – don’t stay on it.” Harrison slowly turned to look up at Barry. The younger man started to pull his hand away – but before he could properly return to his seat, he was caught by the wrist and suddenly, he was being pulled towards Harrison again.

The kiss was, surprisingly, gentler than Barry had anticipated. Harrison let go of Barry’s wrist almost instantly, and then the two were just holding their position like that, with Barry leaning over and Harrison resting against Barry. The young speedster felt everything – every nerve – shoot awake at the kiss. He felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest – he felt like everything was sliding and crashing together in some frenzy – he felt like –

Barry nudged the kiss forward, moving his hands up to rest against the back of Harrison’s neck. He brought him in – gently nudged himself up –

He pulled away slowly, still feeling Harrison’s lips pressed against his. Still _felt_ everything.

\--

“Do you…like stakeouts now?” Harrison suddenly asked.

Barry couldn’t help it. He laughed and replied, “I think it’s starting to grow on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally for Barrison Week on tumblr. The prompt was 'missing scenes from canon'.)


End file.
